Indered Lover - Chapitre 1
by Lanae's World
Summary: Et si Jane n'avait pas survécu ? Vishous a perdu Jane. Il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui même et inquiète toute la confrérie.
1. Chapter 1

J'ai relu il y a peu la série des Black Dagger Brotherhood. J'ai beau avoir lu cette série un nombre incalculable de fois, il y a un point qui me chiffonne : Jane.

J'ai toujours vu Butch et Vishous avoir quelque chose, soit juste une nuit, soit quelque chose de plus continu. Tant qu'il n'y avait que Marissa, c'était encore possible mais après l'arrivée de Jane, il a bien fallu me rendre à l'évidence, ce n'était pas dans les projets de Mme Ward.

De plus, je trouve que son personnage n'apporte rien à V. Leur histoire ne m'a pas convaincu tant que cela. Et puis disons le, Vishous est un de mes personnages préférés et j'aurai voulu quelqu'un qui le change un peu plus. Quoi qu'il en soit, mon imagination a toujours fait sortir Jane du tableau, d'un moyen ou d'un autre.

* * *

Info :

Cette fiction a lieu 10 mois après la mort de Jane. Elle n'a pas été renvoyée sur terre à l'état de fantôme et Vishous a dû apprendre à survivre sans elle.

* * *

\- Fait chier ! Ou est-ce qu'il s'est encore barré ?! râlait Butch en sortant du Commodore. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux pour la énième fois. La frustration et l'inquiétude le rendait nerveux. Impossible de mettre la main sur V. Lui qui répondait toujours au téléphone, était injoignable depuis 2 heures. D'où cette petite visite impromptue dans son musée de la douleur.

Mais il n'était pas là, l'endroit avait l'air inutilisé depuis des mois, depuis que Jane ...

\- Fuck ! Il faut vraiment que je le retrouve avant qu'il fasse une connerie.

C'était sa plus grande crainte, que son meilleur ami ne supporte plus de vivre sans sa femelle et qu'il décide de mettre fin à ses jours. Et si cela arrivait, il serait dans la merde. Sans le pouvoir de guérison de Vishous, Butch ne survivrait pas longtemps. Ses séances de bouche à bouche avec les Lessers le drainaient de toutes ses forces et le mal qu'il sentait en lui le faisait presque suffoquer.

Donc oui, il avait besoin de V. Et puis autant se l'avouer, son coloc lui manquait. Il se levait, mangeait, se battait mais il n'y avait plus personne, plus rien ne passait dans ses yeux de diamant, c'était comme regarder dans le néant. V avait toujours eu le don de cacher ses pensées et émotions sous une façade de glace, mais là il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide.

Butch commença à arpenter les rues en réfléchissant aux endroits où V avait l'habitude de traîner. Depuis quelques semaines, il sortait de sa chambre plus souvent. Il ne passait pas plus de temps dans le salon du Pit ou dans la salle commune du manoir, mais au moins il ne restait plus enfermé, seul, à regarder dans le vide pendant des heures. Butch en avait déduit qu'il avait repris ses activités au Commodore. A priori, il avait eu tord...

\- Espèce de fils de ... dans quel guêpier tu t'es encore fourré ?!

Il sortit son téléphone pour appeler son ami une dernière fois. Directement sur boite vocale. C'était trop ! Cela faisait des mois qu'il s'inquiétait, des mois qu'il voyait son ami souffrir, il aurait du insister pour savoir ou V allait quand il partait. Mais il avait été trop heureux de le voir s'intéresser a quelque chose. Apres l'enfer qu'ils avaient traversé.

_\- Comment va-t-il ? Butch releva la tête en entendant la voix de Wrath_

_\- Aucun changement. Il reste allongé dans son lit, les yeux dans le vague. Il ne répond pas quand on lui parle, refuse de manger. La seule chose qu'il fait c'est aller pisser._

_\- Je ne sais pas si je dois être soulagé qu'il n'ai pas complètement pété un câble ou pas. Parce qu'une bombe atomique à côté de V, c'est comme un chaton à coté d'un Pitbull. Mais le voir comme ca ..._

_Wrath souleva ses lunettes pour frotter les ailes de son nez. _

_\- Cop, tu es le seul qui a une chance de l'atteindre, il faut qu'il se bouge. Nous avons déjà perdu Thor, impossible de faire avec un frère de moins. Sans compter que c'est lui qui gère toute la sécurité ici et qui surveille les membres de la Glymera._

_\- Je sais Wrath, tu crois peut être que je n'ai pas déjà tout essayé ? Cela fait déjà 3 semaines que Jane a été tuée par ces Lessers. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il ne s'est pas déjà .. enfin tu vois ... rien qu'à l'idée de perdre Marissa, j'ai l'impression que l'on m'arrache le cœur._

_Un frisson parcourut le dos des mâles._

_\- Oui je vois ce que tu veux dire. C'est le genre d'idée que je n'aime pas du tout avoir. Déjà Welsie puis maintenant Jane ...Saloperie de Lessers !_

_La colère de Wrath fit descendre la température de la pièce de plusieurs degrés. Butch savait que ce n'était pas le bon moment, mais il n'en pouvait plus._

_\- En parlant de Lessers ... je veux retourner en rotation. Tu l'as dit toi même, vous êtes short en guerrier, vous ne pouvez pas vous passer de moi._

_\- Pas moyen cop ! Avec ton infirmer personnel dans cet état, nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de te laisser aspirer ces têtes de craie. On en a déjà parlé et je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Tu es trop important._

_\- Mais qui te parle d'aspirer, je pourrai très bien les tuer à l'ancienne. On ne sait même pas si V va un jour sortir de sa transe ..._

_A ces mots la gorge de Butch se serra._

_\- Wrath, écoute, je ne peux plus rester là à ne rien faire, à m'inquiéter. Il faut que je sorte, que je leur fasse payer._

_Wrath lanca une bardée de juron._

_\- Vous êtes aussi têtus l'un que l'autre ! De vraies têtes de pioches ! Ok je te met en rotation dès ce soir avec Rhage. Mais écoute moi bien : à la seconde ou tu te la joues Dyson sur les Lessers, je t'enferme ici et en prime je te botte le cul. Compris ?_

_\- Yep !_

_Butch se retourna pour aller se préparer dans sa chambre pendant que Wrath s'approchait de la porte du Pit._

_\- Hé Wrath ! Tu crois que Beth ou Bella pourrait passer de temps en temps voir comment va Vishous ? _

_L'immense mâle avait beau être presque aveugle, il savait que Butch était mort d'inquiétude, l'odeur aigre que dégageait l'ancien flic était suffisamment parlante. Et si il voulait combattre cette nuit, il avait besoin de toute son intention._

_\- Je vais même faire mieux, je vais demander à un dogen de rester ici le temps de ta patrouille_

_\- Ouai ... merci ... j'ai peur que si on le laisse tout seul trop longtemps, il ..._

_Butch n'osa pas finir sa phrase._

_\- Je sais, je sais. Wrath quitta la pièce avec un soupir._

Butch s'approcha de sa voiture et décida de retourner au ZéroSum. Il prendrait un verre ou deux puis ferait un tour dans le quartier, au cas où, avant de rentrer. Il espérait que V serait au Pit à son retour. Il démarra le moteur en repensant à ce qui avait fait sortir son coloc' de sa transe.

_\- Hey Butch ! C'est quand même super pratique ton détecteur intégré. Tu les captes à plus de 1 km maintenant. Rhage était de super bonne humeur, cela faisait 3 fois cette nuit qu'ils trouvaient ces salopards de mort-vivants et rien ne le mettait plus en joie qu'une bonne bataille._

_\- Ouai, je pense même pouvoir augmenter encore mon champs d'action. C'est juste dommage que l'on doive les renvoyer à leur maître._

_A ces mots tout humour disparu des deux vampires. Ils pensaient tous les deux à ce que cela impliquait. Cela faisait 3 mois que V avait sombré dans une profonde dépression. Au bout de 4 semaines, le roi avait décidé de le nourrir de force. V s'était débattu quand Butch et Rhage l'avaient retenu pendant que Z le forçait à manger une bouillie protéinée. Il avait aussi fallu le restreindre à son lit pour lui faire des transfusion de sang, il refusait de se nourrir directement. A chaque fois, Butch avait l'impression qu'on enfonçait une lame rouillée dans son estomac. Devoir attacher V. Lui enlever tout contrôle._

_Perdu dans ses pensées, le guerrier ne vit pas le Lesser venu en renfort de ceux étalés au sol. Quand celui-ci fut suffisamment proche pour lui planter un couteau dans la cuisse, l'instinct de Butch prit le dessus : il dévia la lame et s'approcha du décoloré avec l'intention de lui faire faire connaissance avec sa propre lame. Il devait encore avoir la tête ailleurs car son mouvement le mis presque nez à nez avec son ennemi et il commença à aspirer._

_\- Merde cop ! Arrête toi de suite, tu vas devoir te traîner les effets secondaires pendant je ne sais combien de temps._

_Rhage accourut pour séparer Butch du Lesser mais il était déjà trop tard. Ce dernier disparu sans laisser de trace et Butch se laissa tomber au sol. C'était la troisième fois qu'il aspirait par accident un de ces salopards et si il avait réussi a cacher les deux premières, il savait que ce ne serait plus possible. Il sentait sa tête tourner et la nausée l'envahit. Il essaya de se relever mais retomba lourdement._

_\- Hey man ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Un seul Lesser ne te met dans cet état là habituellement._

_Butch croisa le regard de Rhage et y vit l'éclair de compréhension._

_\- Sale con ! Ce n'est pas la première fois ! Combien ? Répond moi bordel ! Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?_

_Au lieu de répondre, le flic se pencha et vomit tout ce que contenait son estomac._

_\- Allo Phury ! J'ai un problème içi ! C'est cet abruti de flic ! Tu peux venir nous chercher ? ... Je ne sais pas, il vient d'aspirer un Lesser ... c'est exactement ce que je me suis dit._

_Rhage raccrocha et attrapa Butch par l'épaule._

_\- Aller accroche toi. On va te ramener au Pit_

_\- Pas près de Marissa ... _

_\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que tu ne veux pas qu'elle approche quand tu es dans cet état._

Il était arrivé dans le quartier des clubs. Cette zone n'était pas super fréquentable mais il ne risquait rien. Il se gara à quelques ruelles du ZeroSum et fit a pied les quelques centaines de mètres qui le séparaient du club.

_Le retour au Pit avait été tendu. A peine arrivé, il s'était écroulé sur son lit, Rhage a ses côté lui tenant une poubelle, Wrath et Phury empêchant Marissa d'entrer. Il entendait les pleurs et cris de sa Shellan entre chaque crise de vomissement. _

_\- Tu sais qu'il ne veut pas que tu l'approches quand il a du Lesser en lui. Laisse lui un peu de temps et tu pourras le rejoindre. _

_Phury essayait de lui faire entendre raison, mais le ton calme et raisonnable du mâle ne marchait pas_

_\- Et comment ? Vishous n'est pas là pour le soigner ! Comment comptes tu faire ?_

_Entre deux sanglots, Marissa courut se réfugier dans la cuisine en compagnie de Beth et Mary_

_Une fois sûr que sa shellan était a l'abri, Butch laissa le sommeil l'emporter._

_Pour être réveillé quelques instants plus tard par des bruits sourds et les cris de Marissa. Cela venait de la chambre au bout du couloir._

_\- Mais tu vas te lever ! Butch est en train de mourir et tu restes ici sans rien faire ! Tu m'entends ? Quand tu vas enfin te réveiller, il ne sera plus là, tu l'auras laissé tomber !_

_Butch essaya de se lever, Marissa était dans la chambre de V et d'après les bruits qu'il entendait, elle devait être en train de tout retourner._

_Rhage l'immobilisa avant même qu'il se soit assis, pendant que Wrath et Phury traversaient le couloir._

_\- Lache moi, Hollywood ou je te pète les bras ! rugit Butch_

_\- Ha ouai ? dans ton état ? Je ne crois pas. Tu restes assis et tu les laisses gérer._

_Incapable de se dégager, Butch écouta les voix qui venaient de la pièce d'à côté. Puis plus rien, un silence total. Il retint sa respiration, si il était arrivé quelque chose à Marissa, si la loque qui lui servait de meilleur ami lui avait du mal ... La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et V apparut, soutenu par Wrath et suivi de près par sa shellan._

_Son ami était d'une maigreur à faire peur mais il bougeait. Le soulagement était tel que Butch s'écroula sur son lit._

_\- Rhage, dégage de la._

_Rhage se leva pour laisser la place à Vishous qui s'allongea à côté du flic. _

_\- Approche toi cop ! Je vais te refaire à neuf._

Butch s'arrêta net. Là ! c'était ténu mais il avait senti l'odeur de tabac turc et de cuir qui caractérisait son ami. Il ne devait pas être loin. Il inspira profondément en cherchant à localiser son origine : plus bas dans l'avenue principale.

Butch se lança à la suite de son ami pour se retrouver à suivre une très jeune femme. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 19 ou 20 ans, petite et fine, elle semblait si fragile. Elle avançait doucement avec un bâton d'aveugle dans les mains. Et l'odeur de Vishous émanait d'elle.

What the fuck ? pensa Butch. Il était sur de lui, c'était bien l'odeur de V. Qu'est ce qu'une jeune fille humaine faisait avec ça sur elle ? Elle devait passer du temps avec lui pour en être recouverte ainsi. Surement une de ses subs ... mais le Commodore était inutilisé depuis des mois. Et une aveugle ? Humaine ? A peine sortie de l'adolescence ? Est-ce le moyen qu'avait trouvé pour Vishous pour maintenir le vide loin de lui ?

Décidé à avoir des réponses à ses question, Butch lui emboîta le pas. La jeune fille avançait lentement mais d'un pas déterminé. Plusieurs fois il fut tenté de la prendre par le coude et de l'accompagner jusqu'à sa destination mais il craignait de laisser son odeur sur la jeune fille. Il ne voulait pas que son coloc' se doute de quelque chose tant qu'il n'aurait pas plus d'info.

Il la suivit sur plusieurs blocs, le quartier devenant de plus en plus misérable et dangereux. Pourtant la jeune fille continuait à avancer. Elle s'arrêta devant un immeuble miteux et sortit un clef. Elle disparu dans l'entrée pendant que Butch étudiait les lieux : 4 étages, des barreaux aux fenêtres, des déchets plein la cours ... On entendait très distinctement des voisins se disputer et un chien aboyait derrière l'immeuble.

\- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ?!

Malheureusement il était trop tard pour le découvrir, il en avait pour une heure à retourner au manoir et le soleil n'allait plus tarder à se lever. Il allait falloir attendre pour avoir des réponses.

* * *

Et voilà ! C'est la fin du premier chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires pour corriger certains points ou me donner votre avis. C'est ma première fiction, alors je suis toute ouïe !


	2. Chapter 2

Une année entière pour écrire ce second chapitre ... j'ai pris mon temps ! Non en fait, c'est surtout que je sors d'une année de dingue. Mais cela fait plusieurs semaines que l'envie d'écrire me reprend et donc voilà !

Par contre, une petite info comme ca, en passant, je ne suis pas sure qu'il va y avoir un truc entre V et Butch dans cette fiction. Je vais tourner autour comme Mme Ward, c'est sur, à voir si je vais plus loin ou pas. Comme c'est ma première fanfiction, je ne sais pas si je suis prête à sauter le pas. Mais si ce n'est pas dans celle là, ca sera pour une autre !

Assez parlé, vous avez attendu assez longtemps !

* * *

Vishous était en train de se raser quand Butch fit irruption dans la salle de bain.

\- Hey ! Tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrer ! Je sors tout juste de la douche.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas envie de te voir à poil, je t'ai laissé le temps de mettre une serviette.

V croisa les yeux de son ami dans le miroir. Butch était rentré seulement quelques minutes avant le lever du soleil la nuit dernière et, à la vue de son T-shirt et de son boxer, il était venu rejoindre V dès le saut du lit. Et il avait cette lueur dans le regard, celle qui trahit l'ancien flic, celle qui lui permet de détecter la moindre chose, le plus petit mensonge ou hésitation. Vishous aimait cette lueur quand ils traitaient avec des Lessers ou la Glymeria, mais là, c'était vers lui qu'était tournée tout l'attention de Butch. Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ?

\- Où étais-tu la nuit dernière ?

Voilà qui répondait à la question. Comme il était hors de question de lui dire la vérité, V se retourna pour continuer à se raser.

\- Tu sais très bien où j'étais, le flic. Ne m'oblige pas à la dire à voix haute.

Il espérait que son ton sec pousserait Butch à laisser tomber le sujet. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de lui mentir, ce satané ex-humain était la personne la plus importante pour lui. Il n'aimait pas lui cacher des choses, alors lui mentir ... Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire où il passait la plupart de son temps libre ces dernières semaines. Déjà parce que ça ne le regardait pas, et ensuite, parce qu'il allait s'inquiéter. Et Butch qui se faisait du soucis était aussi aimable qu'un Pitbull à qui on avait enlevé le jouet préféré. Il avait aussi la même habitude de régler le problème avec ses poings. Et c'était sans compter qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il garde l'info pour lui, et Vishous n'avait absolument pas envie d'avoir Warth sur le dos. Conclusion : pas un mot.

\- Si justement, j'aimerai vraiment que tu le dises à voix haute, histoire de voir si tu irais jusqu'à me mentir.

\- Va te faire voir Butch !

\- Non V ! C'est toi qui va aller te faire foutre ! Tu étais où cette nuit ?

Butch était entré dans la salle de bain et se tenait juste derrière lui, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et le regard figé sur le sien dans le reflet du miroir. Il n'allait pas lâcher le morceau tant que la réponse donnée ne lui conviendrait pas.

V se pencha devant la glace et passa le rasoir sur une partie de son cou.

\- J'étais au Commodore, fils de pute. Maintenant tu te tires d'ici et tu me laisses me raser ! Aux dernières nouvelles, tu n'es pas ma Shellan et je n'ai pas à te dire où et comment je passe mes nuits.

Une émotion ressemblant à de la peine passa dans les yeux de Butch avant d'être remplacé par une colère noire. Il retourna Vishous de force et s'approcha, son nez a quelques centimètres du sien.

\- Tu es sur de toi ? Parce que je ne t'ai pas vu hier. Et j'ai bien regardé partout, crois moi. Cet appart semble inutilisé depuis des mois. Alors je vais te le demander une dernière fois : où étais tu hier ? Et les autres nuits par la même occasion. Je suppose que si tu n'y étais pas hier, tu n'y étais pas les autres soirs.

Merde ! Saleté de flair de flic. Il y a des fois où V détestait vraiment son coloc'. Avant lui, personne ne remettait en cause sa parole et si ils le faisaient, ils avaient bien trop peur pour le faire en face.

Butch inspira profondément plusieurs fois avant de reculer de quelques pas. La colère avait cédé la place à l'émotion que Vishous avait espéré ne pas voir : de l'inquiétude. C'est avec une voix plus calme que le flic ajouta :

\- Ecoute man. Je sais que tu aimes ton indépendance et tu as le droit de mener ta vie comme tu le sens. Hé, je crois que je casserai la gueule a quiconque essayerait de se mêler de mes affaires, même toi. Mais les derniers mois ont été dur, je ne sais pas si ...

Butch passa la main sur son visage, les épaules en avant, comme s'il portait un poids trop lourd pour lui. Il continua, les yeux rivés au sol :

\- Tu es comme mon frère V. Même plus que ça. Je suis incapable de mettre un nom sur ce truc. Tu sais que je parle mieux avec mes poings que ma bouche de toute façon.

\- Ouai j'ai cru remarquer, encore que c'est un peu l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité.

Butch leva enfin les yeux, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Vishous se détendit un peu, il n'aimait pas quand le flic refusait de croiser son regard.

\- Tu es pire ! Quand quelque chose ne va pas, tu te renfermes dans ton palais des glaces. Même si je ne sais pas comment m'exprimer, les gens se rendent compte que quelque chose me fait tiquer.

Ses yeux retournèrent au sol.

\- Je vais passer pour un gros sentimental, mais j'ai failli devoir me passer de toi et c'est une expérience que je n'ai pas du tout envie de revivre. Et pas seulement à cause de ce truc avec les Lessers et le fait que tu es le seul à pouvoir me soigner.

La voix de Butch s'était transformé en un murmure. V ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, cette "chose" entre eux, il la ressentait aussi et lui savait très bien ce que c'était, de son côté du moins. Mais Butch était un hétéro pur jus, marié avec la femelle de sa vie, et V n'avait absolument pas l'intention de s'immiscer dans leur couple, ni de pousser son ami à questionner sa sexualité.

Au moment où il allait répondre, Butch recommença à parler :

\- J'aime Marissa. Plus que tout. C'est ma Shellan et je mourrais si je la perdais. Et toi et moi, sans être la même chose, c'est aussi fort. Alors ne fait pas le con OK ?

-Je ne fais pas le con, le flic. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, mais il ne va rien m'arriver. Maintenant va t'habiller, on est attendu pour le repas au manoir, tu ne veux pas te présenter devant le roi en caleçon !

Le flic releva la tête d'un coup, une expression horrifiée évidente sur le visage.

\- Bonne idée ! Mais ne crois pas que cette conversation est terminée. Je te fais confiance pour le moment, mais si jamais mon instinct se remet à faire des siennes ou si tu te comportes à nouveau comme un abruti, je reviendrais à la charge.

Butch avait tourné les talons et s'était approché de la porte. Il se retourna avant de sortir dans le couloir :

\- Et on ne sort toujours pas ensemble !

V ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette remarque habituelle. La tension qui s'était accumulé pendant toute la conversation ne dissipa. Ce n'était pas passé loin. Il allait falloir être plus attentif, son flic n'avait pas pour habitude de lâcher le morceau si facilement. D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas comme si Vishous était incapable de planifier plusieurs tours à l'avance.


	3. Chapter 3

Ouah deux chapitres en deux jours (après un an d'attente quand même), je suis lancée et j'espère bien finir cette fiction avant les vacances.

* * *

Quand Vishous sortit de sa chambre et passa dans le salon du Pitt, il tomba sur Butch en train de lire un vieux numéro d'un mensuel de sport.

\- Tu m'attendais man ?

\- Ouep ! Marissa est partie aider son frère et elle ne rentrera que dans quelques jours. Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait se mettre minable cette nuit, regarder quelques vieux match, tenter de casser quelques fenêtres avec ton lanceur de pommes de terre.

Le sourire de Butch était contagieux et V ne put empêcher le rire de quitter sa gorge.

-Bonne idée ! On voit ca après la patrouille de cette nuit. A priori, Wrath a des nouvelles pour nous.

Plutôt que de passer par les tunnels reliant le Pit au manoir, ils passèrent par la cour. Vishous en profita pour pointer du doigt les fenêtres les plus éloignées.

\- J'ai fait quelques modifications au lance-patate, on doit pouvoir atteindre les fenêtres du haut maintenant. Par contre, il va falloir demander a Rhage d'enlever sa GTO. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à gérer son alter ego si sa précieuse voiture a une vitre cassée.

\- Moi non plus, ce sont les fenêtres de qui ?

Le sourire de V se fit sadique :

\- Tu es sur que tu veux savoir ? Je ne voudrais pas que tu prennes peur et que tu te barres la queue entre les jambes.

Cette remarque lui valu un coup de poing dans l'épaule. Et pas un léger.

\- Qui est ce que tu traites de trouillard ?! Je n'ai jamais reculé devant rien du tout ! Tu le sais, alors vas y balance.

\- Non pas moyen ! Tu vas te trouver une excuse.

Ils avaient traversé la cour et étaient entrés dans le manoir. V ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais ces engueulades avec le flic lui manquaient. Ces derniers mois avaient été trop tendus pour ce genre d'échanges. Butch était bien trop inquiet et lui-même était bien trop sur les dents, la moindre remarque le faisait exploser. Déjà avant l'arrivé de Jane, son humeur avait été massacrante. Jane … la douleur que ce nom invoquait lui vida les poumons, menaçant de l'étouffer. Il arrivait à fonctionner presque comme avant. L'énorme vide qu'il avait ressenti les premiers temps et qui avait failli l'engloutir totalement, avait perdu un peu de sa force d'attraction. Tant qu'il ne pensait pas à elle …

-Hé Vishous ! Ca va ? Tu t'es figé d'un coup ?

Butch s'était arrêté quelques pas devant lui et l'inquiétude était évidente dans ses yeux. Avant qu'il puise ouvrir la bouche à nouveau, V lui lança une pique :

\- Alors le flic ! Pourquoi tu tiens tant à savoir à qui appartiennent ces fenêtres ? Je suis sur que qui que ce soit, tu auras la trouille.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger au moment où Butch se jetait sur lui pour lui coller son poing au visage. V l'esquiva, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Attend voir que je te choppe, connard

\- Et tu ferais quoi ? Tu tapes comme une gonzesse !

Butch grogna et commença à avancer vers lui, quand il s'arrêta brusquement, l'air surpris. Il tourna la tête vers la table et resta là, aussi raide qu'un bloc de glace, à regarder les autres membres de la maison.

Vishous jeta un oeil dans la même direction. Tout le monde était là, silencieux, à les regarder fixement. Okay ! Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous ?!

Rhage explosa de rire, son énorme corps pratiquement plié en deux sur sa chaise.

\- Et ben ce n'est pas trop tot ! On commençait à s'inquiéter nous. Notre couple le plus solide qui ne se menace plus, on a vraiment cru que vous alliez divorcer.

Butch grogna en s'approchant de sa chaise

\- Ho ta gueule Rhage ! Ou tu vas aussi t'en prendre une.

Il s'assit lourdement sur sa chaise et commença à se servir sous le regard de tout le monde, la conversation visiblement close de son côté.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Vishous. Il décida lui aussi d'aller s'asseoir et de manger. Sauf qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout d'être le centre de l'attention. Même s'ils ne pensaient qu'à son bien, il avait déjà passé trop de temps sous la surveillance de ses frères et de leurs shellans. Merde ! Même les doggens s'y étaient mis à un moment. Au bout de 5 minutes de silence, il lança :

\- Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que de vous comporter comme de vieilles commères ?

Rhage le regarda avec un sourire si grand que l'on voyait la pointe de ses canines.

\- Nope ! Que dalle ! Il n'y a rien de plus divertissant que de vous faire chier, toi et Buch. Et ca fait bien trop longtemps.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Beth pris la parole :

\- Rhage arrête ça. Je ne veux pas encore avoir à racheter une table parce que vous vous êtes battus à table.

Elle se tourna vers Vishous

\- Tu sais comment est Rhage, il a autant de tact qu'un éléphant. Mais nous sommes tous heureux de voir que tu reprends un comportement normal. Enfin aussi normal que possible pour toi.

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, V acquiesça de la tête et recommença à manger. Tout le monde fit de même et peu à peu la conversation repris. Une demi-heure plus tard, les volets métalliques s'ouvrirent. Wrath se leva et annonça :

\- Je vous veux tous dans mon bureau dans 5 minutes, j'ai des décisions à vous annoncer.

Tous les guerriers se levèrent en même temps, Z et Rhage prenant 5 minutes pour embrasser leur shellan avant de sortir dans le hall. Ils montèrent un à un le grand escalier et entrèrent dans le bureau de Warth.

Le roi était déjà assis derrière son imposant bureau. Et il avait l'air encore plus mécontent que d'habitude.

\- Bon ! Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, nous avons un souci : des femelles disparaissent. Cela fait 7 ces deux derniers mois, un peu moins d'une par semaine. Nous n'avons pas été prévenu avant car il s'agissait de civiles, mais les deux dernières font partie de la Glymeria et depuis, mon téléphone n'arrête pas de sonner. Et vous savez a quel point je déteste ces snobinards.

Tous les guerriers s'étaient figés. Attaquer des femelles, il n'y a avait pas pire crime pour leur race.

Z réagit le premier :

\- Des Lessers ?

\- Aucune idée, il n'y a aucun témoin et aucune trace nulle part.

Vishous, toujours la voix de la raison, ajouta :

-Et comment sait-on qu'elles ont été enlevées ? Elles ont peut être disparues de leur plein grès. Ca ne m'étonnerai pas vu certains cons de la Glymeria.

\- Tu marques un point V, c'est une piste à suivre également. Le flic, tu vas aller sur les sites des deux derniers enlèvements, tu es le mieux placé pour découvrir ce qui s'est passé. V, tu vas avec lui. Je te laisse gérer la communication avec les familles des disparues et il n'y a pas intérêt que je reçoive des appels de plainte ! Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

V et Butch acquiescèrent. Le roi continua :

\- Rhage, Z et Phury, vous allez patrouiller seul tant que l'on n'en sait pas plus. Je veux que vous fassiez le tour des quartiers de vampire, laissez vous voir. Il faut rassurer ces fils de pute de la Glymeria, qu'ils me lâchent un peu. Vous n'engagez personne sans un back up, c'est clair ?

Après un moment de silence, le roi se leva :

\- Aller au boulot ! Je veux un compte rendu toutes les deux heures.


End file.
